


I Think I’m Falling For You

by WillyKappyMattsMarns



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Character(s), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillyKappyMattsMarns/pseuds/WillyKappyMattsMarns
Summary: Mitch definitely didn’t ask Auston’s permission to room together, but Auston also definitely didn’t stop him.





	I Think I’m Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken many months and I’ve hit writers block multiple times but it’s Finally Done! Ngl I’m pretty proud of this, although it may still be a little messy. Let me know what you think!

One of the first times it happened was when the team was out for dinner and Will, Kap, Zach, Travis, Freddie, Mo, Enzo, Auston, and Mitch were sitting together. Mitch and Auston were sitting next to each other, but after dinner that apparently wasn’t close enough for Mitch. Without asking any questions, Mitch climbed into Auston’s lap and just sat there. And the thing is, Auston didn’t stop him. In fact, Auston wrapped his arms around Mitch’s waist.

They started to drink from the same straws and eat off each other’s forks. It could be that they’re just best friends, but there’s something brewing under the surface. Then, Mitch asks Babs if he and Auston can room together one night while in Calgary, which is totally unnecessary because the hotel has more than enough rooms for all the guys to have one to themselves. Mitch, Auston, Willy, and Kasperi always hang out together in one of the guys’ rooms, but to sleep they go to their own rooms. Mitch definitely asks Babs if they can room together without Auston’s permission, but Auston also definitely doesn’t stop it. So after Will and Kap had gone to their separate rooms, Mitch looked all too pleased with himself.   
“What’s up, Mitch?” Auston grins. “It’s not like we haven’t stayed over with each other before.”

“I know,” Mitch says, pretending to be chill while rummaging through his bag to try to find NHL19, “it’s just that tonight’s the night I’ll finally whoop your ass,” he explains, pulling the game out and throwing it at Auston to put into his PlayStation. 

Auston catches it with one hand, but looks at the clock on the table between their beds. “Mitch, we have practice tomorrow morning.”

“So we’ll go to bed at 3. That gives me an hour to win.”

Auston shakes his head, but complies. “If I’m tired tomorrow, you’re getting checked.” Mitch just laughs and gestures for Auston to set the game up. 

•••

Mitch notices the waistband of Auston’s boxers peeking over the top of his sweatpants and his face burns. Luckily, Auston’s back is to him, trying to figure out why the TV in their room isn’t working. Once he cools down, he grabs a piece of paper, crumples it into a ball, and throws it at his head. Auston picks it up, turns around, and throws it back at Mitch, all in one motion. “What.”

“Pull your pants up. Or don’t. It’s kinda hot.” Mitch throws the paper ball to himself while lying back on the bed, pretending like nothing happened. Staring at Mitch, Auston slides his sweatpants lower down his hips, revealing more of his boxers. Then he just turns back around and continues to try to fix the TV. Mitch bites his tongue to keep from licking his lips and all of a sudden the room becomes way too hot. “You know you’re really rude,” Mitch says, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Maybe, but you love it.” Auston replies without turning around. The TV magically turns on, and Auston faces Mitch with a huge grin. “I did it!”

•••

So they’re halfway through the third period and Mitch is losing as the Leafs 2-1 against Auston as the Coyotes. “I can’t believe you’re beating me as fucking Arizona,” Mitch sighs, then goes back to gnawing on his lip in concentration. 

“We’ve been over this Mitch, I’m just better than you,” Auston replies as he passes up and gets out of his own zone. 

“No, you’re not. You cheat.”

Auston laughs. “How the fuck am I supposed to cheat?”

“Many ways,” Mitch says, the banter throwing off his defence. Auston’s forward skates around two guys, shoots, and the puck lands in the back of the net. Auston throws his arms up in victory, and Mitch slams the controller into the pillow. “Fuck me!” He exclaims, falling back onto the bed. If the circumstances were normal, Auston would be teasing, making Mitch watch the different angles of his goal. But the circumstances aren’t normal. Something in Auston’s stomach tells him this is the right thing to do for some reason, and he listens to it. He licks his lips and places the controller gently behind him. Auston gets up and moves to sit on Mitch’s bed. He throws a leg over Mitch’s hip, sitting himself down between his legs, straddling him. Mitch picks his head up and looks questioningly at Auston. 

“What are you doing, bud?”

Auston licks his lips and grabs hold of Mitch’s collar. He pulls him up into a sitting position and Mitch instinctively puts his hands on either side of Auston’s waist. They’re so close their noses are brushing against each other and Mitch can feel Auston’s breath on his face. The two guys stare at each other, eyes full of mixed emotions. “You said fuck me...” Austons voice comes out low and raspy, making Mitch’s stomach swoop. His heart squeezes. Mitch is so damn in love with Matts, and he can’t believe this is actually happening. Auston leans in and kisses Mitch, hard but full of affection. Mitch is shocked at first, but closes his eyes and kisses Auston back, wrapping his arms around the bigger guy’s waist. 

Auston pushes Mitch backwards until he’s lying back down and stays atop him, putting most of his weight on his arms on either side of Mitch’s head. “Hi,” Mitch whispers, grinning wide. 

“Hey,” Auston grins back and laughs a bit. “I think I’m falling for you, Mitch,” Auston says softly, noses brushing. Mitch gulps, feeling like he wants to scream. 

“I fell for you a long time ago, you asshole,” Mitch whispers. He grabs Auston’s shirt collar and tugs him down towards him. Mitch kisses him, and Auston kisses him back. 

There’s a bang at the hotel room door, making both guys jump. Auston peels himself off of Mitch and sits up next to him. “Who is it?” Auston calls, voice cracking. 

“Willy. Let me in?” 

“Oh my God!” Mitch yells, running his hands over his face, laughing. Auston grins at him and goes to open the door. When the door opens, Will bursts in and stands in the middle of the room, facing Mitch. He waits until Auston sits back down next to Mitch on the bed. The guys notice that their best friend’s face is flushed and his lips are kind of swollen. 

He licks his lips and a smile breaks out on Wills face. “I KISSED KASU!!!!!!!” He yells and Mitch shoots straight up on the bed. The guys laugh and jump up, leaping onto Will. “I did it, I kissed him!” 

“Yeah man!” Auston yells, wrapping his arms around Willy. The three guys hold each other. Auston and Mitch knew for years how much Will liked Kasperi, but they also knew how scared he was to do anything. 

“He likes me back,” Will whispers, and the guys hold him tighter. Mitch pulls back, and Auston follows suit. Will looks at the guys questioningly, until Auston puts an arm around Mitch’s shoulders. 

“I told him,” Auston tells Will, and his jaw drops open. He jumps twice on the spot then leaps into the two guys’ arms. 

“Finally!” Will yells. “Oh my GOD did Mitch tell you how long he’s been in love with you?!” Mitch burns bright red and Auston grins at him. 

“How long?” His voice cracks. 

“2016.” 

Will is silent, watching two of his best friends in the world finally realizing they’re meant to be. He grins and adjusts his glasses as what Mitch just confessed registers on Auston’s face. His features become soft and he’s looking at the Mitch with an expression never shared with anyone, not even his past girlfriends. He surges forward and kisses Mitch passionately, cupping his face in his hands, Mitch’s hands resting on either side of Auston’s waist. 

Will blinks and snaps back to reality. He looks at the two guys staring into each other’s eyes, so in love, and remembers his own boyfriend. “Fuck, I, uh, Kappy.”

The guys nod and Will dashes back to his own hotel room. 

“2016?”

“Mmhmm,” Mitch says, licking his lips. “You taste yummy.”

“Let’s go to sleep, babe. We have practice in two hours.”

Mitch kisses Auston and laces their fingers together. “If I suck at practice, it’s your fault. And I like it when you call me babe.”

Auston just laughs and pulls Mitch close against his chest. It’s the best sleep Austons ever gotten, even if it is only for an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me!  
> Instagram|@willykappymattsmarns  
> Tumblr|@willykappymarnsmatts


End file.
